Family Counts
by loseyourself99
Summary: Family here, Family there, Family everywhere. Explore kanes adventure in family
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me again I'm writing another story because I got a really good idea for it. I've actually been working on this story for a while. Hope you like it see you at the bottom.**

_Hi I'm Eric I live in Williamsburg, Virginia. I was told to write this letter to you because my mother died in a car crash when I was only three years old. I'm four now and they tolds me that you were my daddy. I guess that's it sorry if you can't read this I just learnded how to writ._

Kane sat in the room alone shocked at what he just read he had a son that he had no idea about. So he called the number on the card that was in the envelop. He might not have known he had a son but he was going to get him back_._

I sat on the plane to Williamsburg, Virginia, because he had no idea of how to handle this he asked his good friend _The Undertaker_ (just so you know he'll be Mark in this story)."Kane will you try n relax yer literally sitting on the edge of your seat". He said in such a way that made me want to choke the life out of him. "You relax I have a son that no one ever told me about I don't even know how to take care of kids". "Relax" he said in a very chill tone. I've take care of my kids I can surely help with yers. Have you ever had that feeling where you just wanted to smack the hell out of someone cause that's how I feel right now.

I closed my eyes so desperately trying to get some sleep. As soon as he fell asleep Mark nudged him tellin him it was time to get off the plane. So then they took a limo to the rental car place where they proceeded to the orphanage that they held Eric at. They drove for what seemed like hours until they finally reached it Happy Campers Orphanage.

As soon as they walked in they saw lots of kids running around and apparently having fun doing it. Then they saw a group of kids that stood out from all the rest they looked in the direction of those kids and got a full hearted "What the hell are you looking at". I just looked away and hoped that one of them wasn't my son. But Mark on the other hand had something to say say to them. He walked up to them and intimidated them so bad I could've sworn they were shakin in the knees he said "I don't take orders from 6 year olds so back yer skinny butts back to wherever you came from". The kids practically stumbled into a room in the back. I looked at Mark "butts" he looked at me "Curse in front of children I don't think so. "Then a voice I didn't recognize said "Kane we've been expecting you your soon is this way." Me and followed her down the hallway.

**Send me a review if you want a new chapter. Oh and I'm working on a new No helping it. See ya bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys back with a new chapter of Family Counts. I really will try and write more** **but being only 14 my parents run me around all day so I'll see what I can do. Anyway on with the story see you at the bottom.**

The lady led us to a room in the back where we saw but only one kid sitting on a bed all by himself. "Eric you r father here honey" she said in the softest tone. Just looking at the boy he could tell he spooked easy. He looked up and gave a sheepish hello. I walked over to him and introduced myself so he wouldn't be so scared. He jumped up and hugged me I was surprised when he took to me so fast.

We were sitting in the limo since it was really late they decided to stay at a hotel. I started by asking him about himself. He said "I'm 4 I like to draw and watch t.v. one of my favorite things to watch on t.v. is movies that involve big explosions." Kane chuckled he was more than certain this kid would be a joy to have around. "What about you" he asked me. I said "I'm a professional wrestler I like to read and I like movies with big explosions to though I don't think you should watch them". He shot me a menacing look and said "You've known me for what 20 minutes and your trying to change me already". "Do me a favor the next time think something keep it to yourself."

Kane shook his head he didn't mean to make him upset. That's the last thing that he wanted to do. I then turned my gaze to Mark who was snoring like a mad man. I punched him in the stomach and he awoke with a start."What the hell is your problem" he asked me thoroughly pissed off. I told him we were almost at the hotel even though I punched him because I felt like it I didn't even bother to ask him about his mother because that might set him off even more. When we arrived at the hotel Mark went to his room and me and Eric went to ours he went into the bath room and but on his pajamas when he came out I did the same. He went to sleep in one bed and I went to sleep in the other.

At about 3:30 in the morning he came over and woke me up saying he had a bad dream I obviously let him sleep with me. When we woke up in the morning I woke up to wetness. I looked around and saw Eric hiding in the corner crying. I walked over to him and picked the soaked little boy up and told him it was okay because I knew he didn't mean to. He still didn't stop crying I carried him with me to go run him a bath. When I finally got him to stop crying I set him in the tub and cleaned him put him in fresh pajamas and let him watch t.v. at that point he was feeling so much better that after I took my shower and got dressed and put my cloths on we played games until it was time for me to dress him and so they could leave to catch the plane. They met Mark by the limo and we got in and headed off to the airport.

At the airport I had to run around trying to stop my son from getting into everything he saw in the stores by the time we got on the plane Eric had his weight in candy. Of course I wasn't crazy and wasn't going to let him eat it all so he was pouting but he thought a pouting 4 year old is better than a hyper one by a long shot. Once Eric stopped pouting he went into a deep sleep so deep that when the plane stopped I didn't even wake him I just carried him off the plane and into the next limo. When we got to the California hotel I put him back in his pajamas and watched t.v. while he slept. When he woke up he went to go play with his toys which apparently meant throwing them around the room and screaming like a banshee. When he played army men it was the cutest thing ever he acted he he was a general and ordered his men to make war with the peacemakers oh he had so much to learn. But hey kids will be kids why not let him have his fun. Because when we get to Smackdown he's going to be in for a big surprise.

**Well that's it for now people shoot me a review if you want to find out what the surprise is. Next up is No helping it. see ya byez**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter enjoy. See ya at the bottom.**

It was about 6:30 when Eric finally woke up from his nap. I laughed because his hair was all over and he looked crazy. I just sighed the boy needed a hair cut but I just kept my mouth shut. Then there was a knock at the door I went to get it and saw that it was Mark. Mark looked at the Eric and chuckled "Boy you know you need a haircut right." I tried my best not to laugh but when he tried to glare he just looked to cute. "Oh" Mark said "Is that supposed to scare me". "But Mark…" he was about to say until he was cut off "Don't call me Mark you can call me Uncle Mark or uncle but not just Mark." Eric just nodded "What boy I don't do illiterates" He looked at Mark with sad eyes "Yes" he said I shook my head I knew Mark wouldn't except that and true to all his ways Mark looked at him hard and said "That's yes sir I don't let my kids disrespect me and you won't either."

I just sighed he was being too hard on him. Then Eric looked at me with watery wide eyes "I don't want a hair cut daddy" I smiled Eric called me daddy. I sighed "You really do need a hair cut son." I bent down and whispered in his ear "Unless you want Uncle Mark to spank you I suggest you just do what he says. I warned him. I've seen Mark spank his kids before so he knew that Mark would spank Eric too. "Don't worry Eric were going to cut just a little off so your hair won't be in your face. He sighed and looked up at Mark who picked him up off the ground and playfully tossed him on the bed causing him to laugh. Mark really did have a way with dealing with kids.

Eric let out one more large sigh "I wish Haley was here". Me and Mark just stared at each other "Who's Haley" me and Mark said simultaneously. He covered his mouth realizing his mistake "Nothin" he said quickly. "Don't you dare lie to us.". I told him "Fine she's my sister you have a sister yeah and she don't got nowhere to go. Nobody wants her shes 8 now. Me and Mark just looked at each other "A sister do you know where she is". Mark asked him "South Carolina". He answered. "Well I know how were spending our weekend". Mark stated we just looked at him confused. He sighed "In South Carolina looking for Haley." I smiled Mark really did have a good heart. "You know you really are just proving how much of a big mush ball you are." I told him "Shut up do you want to go get your daughter or not." I was about to answer him but Eric answered first "Not she's mean controlling and I don't really like her." I looked at him "So why do you wish she was here so I could show her that I'm better than her." I asked him why "Cause for the past years her life has been better than mine she was never ever in my situation." Me and Mark looked at him "What was your situation". Maybe later don't we have to leave?" I looked at the clock he was right it was 7:30. "Alright then it's settled lets get going tomorrow we'll go get his sister and make them like each other." I sighed "Mark you can't make children like each other there brother and sister so there has to be something they have in common am I right." I nodded I guess he was right but Eric didn't look happy could it be that he's already jealous of his sister and she's not even here.

When we finally arrived at Smackdown I could hardly contain my laughter the guys had thrown Eric a surprise party full of candy and toys and games he could play. Even though I think he was more interested in the divas but it was cute they humored him. Then Mark broke through my thoughts "I think the boys got a crush on Maryse" I shook my head at the thought I mean he was sitting in her lap smiling up at her. "Eric come here" I told him "What's going on between you and Maryse" he smiled "She's my girlfriend". I looked at Mark who was on the floor laughing saying I told you so. "She's not your girlfriend." He shook his head "Yes she is she said so." I watched him as he ran off "You know I'm just humoring him right". I nodded "Yeah thanks". "He really is a sweet kid you know." I nodded as she walked off. I wonder what his sister's like. I thought.

**Wow sister that's going to be interesting. Oh well review and you get to meet his sister and find out just how far his crush on Maryse goes. See ya byez**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with another update. See ya bottom**

When we woke up the next morning Eric quickly turned SpongeBob. But I grabbed him by the waist and put him in the bathtub. He was scowling but I could care less he needed a bath since he was too tired to take one last night. After his bath I dressed him then let him watch SpongeBob. Then the there was a knock at the door I answered it. It was Mark and… Maryse? "I hope you don't mind Kane I invited Maryse to come with us. I took them to where Eric was and said "Eric your friend Maryse is hear". SpongeBob suddenly became uninteresting .

He jumped up and ran to Maryse and hugged her and told her about his forced bath. I laughed to myself it was almost like he didn't even notice that Mark was standing there but he did look up and say hi. "So are we ready to go" Mark asked us. We all told him yeah. All of a sudden Eric stopped "Miss Maryse is coming with us" I nodded as I could tell my small son was inwardly jumping for joy. So we all headed out I was a little scared cause I don't trust Marks driving because he got his driving license taken away three times. I sighed but what could I do I couldn't drive because Mark would automatically become a backseat driver instead of just letting me drive. Maryse left her license at home and Eric couldn't drive so I was stuck with Mark.

When we got to South Carolina we asked Eric to tell us everything he knew about where his sister was. Shockingly to us he knew exactly where she was gave us address and everything. When we pulled up there we saw a bunch of kids hanging around an abandoned building "Are you sure she's here Eric." He just nodded we while Mark parked the car we were about to get out when Eric said "Someone should stay in the car". We didn't ask questions because the neighborhood we were in looked pretty bad and plus the kids might take it for a joy ride so Mark decided to stay behind and watch the car.

We walked up like seventeen flights of stairs until we reached a room and knocked on the door. A little girl with blonde hair came out and said "Michael" Eric shook his head "Its Eric now" the girl only nodded "Come on he said you're comin' with me and daddy." The girl gave a shocked look "Daddy" she said. He looked up at her "Well not your daddy but mine" she nodded. "Alright I'm comin" I was surprised that she came along so easily. "Just let me grab me grab my things" she said we all nodded she came back out fifth teen minutes later with two suitcases I figured she didn't have much we all headed back to the car and listened to her tell us about herself.

On the long way back to our hotel room I figures I'd feel Mark in on her situation. When I was through I turned to see Eric and Haley whispering to each other "What's goin on you guys" I asked them. Haley just looked out the window Eric sighed he'd done it again "Joseph and Anny our other brother and sister the last of our family their twins. I sighed " Well where are they so we can go get'em". Haley smiled "Joseph is in Montreal and Anny's queens" I nodded I reached over to tap Mark on the shoulder looks like we're going to get them. "Where to first" I thought "Rental car place to get a truck" Mark smiled he loved trucks almost as much as he loved his Motorcycles.

We dropped off the car and picked up a truck so we could all fit of course Mark picked the biggest truck he could find.

**Next chapter will be longer because of all the stuff that's goin down, review. See ya byez**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long and that this chapter is so short.**

We were sitting in the truck we'd been driving for hours to get to Queens. I sighed we had to make like twenty stops in the four hours we've been driving this would the longest trip I've ever been on. For the most part everything was quite except when the kids would get into a fight about something random like…breaking into my thoughts "Superman could totally destroy Batman" I heard Haley say. I just sighed pointless fight number two hundred fifty seven.

"Kids stop all the pointless arguments" Eric looked to me "It's not pointless it's very important." I sighed "Superman and Batman are both important in different ways the only way we would be able to find out which one was better was if they made a Superman vs. Batman movie." Their eyes grew wide "Would they actually do that" I looked at them "How should I know." They frowned and their heads dropped I sighed "But they could you never know" I said quickly trying to cover up what I said they looked up still a little sad.

"Hey you guys we'll be in Queens in…now" Mark told us "Well were here so this is where you spill where Anny is." I told them Haley looked "4413 Waltrip Lane." We all stared at her Mark had even pulled over "You know the exact address" Maryse asked, her she merely nodded her head "Yeah you never asked" I sighed we need to work on that attitude of hers. "Mark are we going to leave soon" He looked back over the seat 'Were here" he said pointing to the address on the house that said Orphanage "No name just Orphanage" Eric smiled "Maybe she can't afford a better name" we all laughed and got out the car. I knocked on the door a guy opened the door and let us in. Before I could say anything Haley cut in "I'm looking for Anny." She said he looked down at her and smiled. Then he looked up and screamed "ANNY".

A girl who didn't look a day over two came downstairs. The guy looked at us again "So do you want her" I looked at the kids Anny looked at Haley and Eric like she knew them but just couldn't but a name on them. "Yeah we'll take her" he walked off and came back with some papers. I sighed and signed the papers I hated signing for things so I didn't feel much better doing it for children. I took her from the guy then Mark came back from his very distant world "Lets get out of here shall we" we all followed him out the door.

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to post something. So there you go. See ya byez**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter for your troubles this one is short to and a little bit of a think about it cliff hanger. This will all lead up to a big chapter of when they get Joseph I will be updating towards the end of the weeks since sadly school is back in session. So look for a review on Wed. on later in the week. See ya at the bottom.**

We all sat in the car for what seemed like hours when it was really only minutes. I sighed it was going to

be a long ride to Montreal. "Kids what are you doing" They all just stared at me "We play I Spy" Anny

told me I smiled she was a cute little thing she was. Anny then looked back at Eric and touched his head

and stared at him. Eric didn't understand and neither did I. Haley looked at us like we were stupid "She

wants to know what happened to your hair. He nodded "They made me cut it." He said she looked at me

expectantly.

"It was too long he couldn't really see anything" she smiled I guess she understood what I was telling

her. Then Haley looked at him "It looks good Bubba" he glared at him before he could say anything I cut

in "Bubba" he shook his head "Yeah mama always used to call me Baby Bubba" Mark chuckled from the

front seat "Don't worry kid Kane's mom called him Bucky because of his teeth." All the kids laughed

even Anny "I thought we were friends Anny." She just looked at me smiling then something hit me "Hey

Mark didn't your mother call you Pookie Bear" Mark almost slammed on breaks when I said that. All the

kids were falling out of their seats laughing.

The ride to Montreal didn't go as long as I thought it would we all just talked and decided it was time to

get some food. "Were going to McDonalds" Mark called from the front seat all the kids started cheering.

All except for Haley she actually looked terrified. "Haley are you alright" she looked at me and nodded "I'll be fine" I nodded and grabbed Anny and Eric out of the truck since it was obviously to high for them to just jump down.

**Mark's POV **

I got out of the truck and saw Haley still sitting in the truck so I climbed in the back seat with her "Whats wrong Haley" I asked her she just looked down. I grabbed her chin "Listen to me you're a very pretty girl so don't look down okay." She nodded and looked up "I'm afraid of clowns." I looked at her "Big deal everyone's afraid of something" she looked up at me and smiled "What are you afraid of." I looked her in the eye very nervous.

**Well that's it sorry it's so short but I wanted to update before I went back to school. As always Read/Review. See ya Byez**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with another update yay**

**MARK'S POV**

"What was the question" I asked looking at Haley hoping she would forget what she asked me. "What are you afraid of." I sighed "Well a few things really" she looked at me intrigued "Well listen to me cause I'm only saying this once and it never leaves this truck okay" She nodded and urged me to continue " I'm afraid of Sonic the Hedgehog, that woman off of Futurama with the one eye and the big lips, cows, bunnies and the dark." I said looking away from her.

"Did you say bunnies and the dark." I sighed and nodded. She started laughing at me "What's so scary about bunnies there cute and furry" I shook my head "No there ugly little beasts and you can feel there bones through their skin." She shook her head "Okaaaaaay, but what about the dark" I smiled "If there was one thing you should know about me is that I'm very paranoid and I don't like it when I think I see someone when it's pitch black." She just shook her head "Alright explain Sonic the Hedgehog because I'm very confused with that one" I knew I could never live this down. "I just don't like him okay" she smirked "So your mom used to call you Pookie Bear you're afraid of little animals what aren't you afraid of" I looked down at her "I'm not afraid of putting you over my knee" when I said that she stormed out of the truck. I smiled and laughed clowns seemed to be the least of her problems.

Kane came back to the truck with Anny and Eric and all the food they bought "That's a lot of food don't you think" I asked Kane "Were going to a hotel to get some rest because no one can get proper rest in that truck. I nodded he was right I could use a good night sleep. "How about this hotel"

**Kane's POV**

I looked at the hotel Mark pointed out it looked okay I guess. We got out of the truck and walked into the hotel it looked really nice inside but of course I had to stop Eric and Haley from running around because they could break something or even worse hurt themselves. "Stop running kids" they looked at me and came back to my side but then Eric saw Maryse walk over and walked over and held his arms telling Maryse that he wanted her to pick him up. I watched as Maryse picked him up he laid his head on her shoulder and smiled. We got three rooms and walked off to find them we got them on the top floor because I knew the kids liked to look out the window.

Our rooms were right next to each other I used the room key and let all the kids into the room. They all looked and then crawled onto a bed and turned the T.V on I figured we'd be calling McMahon to ask him for some more time off. This is all going to fast I never suspected to have to take care of three soon to be four kids all by myself. I looked over to the kids "Honestly how many times are you guys going to watch that same SpongeBob episode" they looked at each other "Until it gets old" Haley told me. I sighed this was going to be along two days especially if SpongeBob comes along for the ride.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's really about time for this next chapter but the next one is when they find Joseph.**

I sat in the chair watching Eric take nap I looked over at Haley who was playing Angry Birds on the iPod I never knew she had. "Haley where did you get that from." She stopped playing and looked at me "A friend gave it to me".

She looked at me with a scowling look "That's none of your business" she told me. I stared at her this little girl was trying my patience. "Look Haley what's your problem" she looked at me for less than a minute. "You don't care about me you only put up with me" she told me as she stood up and stormed out the room I got up to chase her but the door opened to reveal Mark holding Haley by her arms elevated in the air.

"I was just about to come get you." I said she looked at me scowling "Only because you had to" I walked over and stood there in her face "Let me make myself very clear to you, I don't have to do anything."

I grabbed her from Marks arms and held her "What do you think me and you go out to get ice cream and talk about this. She didn't really looked like she liked the idea but she nodded yes anyway.

**Way short I know but it was taking me too long to update this.**


End file.
